Un énorme oubli
by PockyCake
Summary: Kyo & Tohru : Kyo effectut son travail de concierge, comme à tous les soirs. Cependant, cette soirée ne sera pas comme les autres...


**Note de l'auteur : **C'est bien de faire le ménage car j'ai retrouvé un texte datant de 2 ans peut-être? Avec cet écrit, j'ai finaliser ce fanfic avec une meilleure fin et vous met en scène Kyo Soma de Fruits Basket. Pour comprendre la fin de ce fanfic, il faudrait avoir lu la série au complet du manga. (Bah au moins la dernière partie, mais il va de soi qu'il a fallu lire les tomes précédents pour y arriver…)

**Disclamer** : Fruits Basket ne m'appartient pas !

**Contexte** : Cette histoire se déroule à la fin du manga.

* * *

**One Shot, Un énorme oubli**

Comme à tous les jours , Kyo se rendît au château où il devrait, comme d'habitude, exécuter son travail de ménage. Le jeune homme détestait a tout prix ses soirées dans cette immense demeure. Il devait, à lui seul, nettoyer les 10 étages. Le jeune se plaignait, souvent, tout seul, dans ce château. Il se demandait qui était le fou qui n'engageait pas d'autres employés. Ne voyait-il pas que ce palais était trop pour un seul individu? Présentement dans l'ascenseur, il se rendait au 6e étage lorsque, tout a coup, il arriva au 4e étage et remarqua que les numéros d'étages finissaient à cinq.

Kyo savait très bien qu'il n'était pas fou. Cela fait depuis plus d'un an qu'il faisait la même routine chaque soir. Jamais de sa courte vie, il avait vu 5 étages qui disparaissaient en un coup d'œil. Terrifié, il commença à paniquer. Cependant, d'un autres côté, il était content car il pourra rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à retourner dans l'ascenseur, il aperçut une lueur jaillir de nul part. Étrangement, le jeune homme fût vite attiré vers cette chose. Elle lui chantait une chanson, une mélodie qu'il semblait connaître. C'était un message remplit d'espoir et de peine adressé qu'à lui. Soudainement, la lumière avait disparu et Kyo sentit un énorme vide en lui. Attristé , il oublia complètement ses besognes et commença à courir. Il n'arrêtait pas, car il savait qu'il devait retrouver cette lueur. Sa course folle se termina devant une porte blanche. Kyo l'ouvrit, puis vit une jeune fille qui chantait, les larmes aux yeux. Émerveillé, Kyo remarqua le portrait d'un jeune couple au dessus du lit de la jeune fille. Elle y figurait avec un jeune homme, qui était, surprenant soit-il, Kyo. La demoiselle se leva et lui chuchota, «Rappelle-toi».

En une fraction de seconde, des émotions, des images, des paroles se bousculèrent dans la tête de Kyo. Il se retrouvait dans cette chambre, mais 200 ans auparavant. Il se souvenait maintenant de la raison de la visite de cette gracieuse beauté était venue à sa rencontre. Kyo ne revêtait plus son uniforme, mais était habillé comme un samouraï d'antan , prêt au combat. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune fille s'avança d'un pas impatient et lui dit franchement d'aller se faire tuer pour venger son soi-disant honneur. Kyo n'était pas fou pour encore refaire la même bêtise et lui répliqua, qu'il irait, bien sûr, se faire tuer. Un moment de silence s'installa. Mais il ne partirait pas sans lui avoir dit ces mots tendres qui brûlaient en lui depuis trop longtemps. Il s'avança et lui murmura, «Je t'aime», et l'étreignit. Les larmes au yeux, Kyo la rassura, « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier». 200 ans plus tard, on pouvait lire dans les livres historiques que Kyo Soma était l'un des plus grand combattant de l'époque ayant péri suite à un empoisonnement.

- Wow! Papa, c'est une belle histoire, dit l'enfant, Alors tu étais un samouraï?

Sans que Kyo ne puisse lui répondre, il reçut un énorme coup derrière la tête.

- AHH! SALE RAT! Ca va pas, NON?

- Ça t'apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi ! lui répondit Yuki. Vient ici, avec ton oncle, JE vais te raconter de VRAIES histoires.

- QUOI?

Mais les deux étaient déjà parti au loin et Yuki se mit à raconter ses aventures du lycée.

- Ma propre petite fille m'abandonne, se lamenta Kyo dans son coin.

- Arrête de bouder veux-tu?

Tohru venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyo et l'entourait de ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques instants.

- Mais Tohru… je n'ai pas menti. J'ai simplement embelli la vérité.

- Haha, mais de quelle vérité parles-tu?

- Celle d'une erreur que j'ai commise et que je ne referais plus.

- Je ne comprend pas.

Kyo se retira de l'étreinte de Tohru et se mit à la contempler dans les yeux.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais et je t'aimerai toujours Tohru. Jamais plus je ne vais fuir mes sentiments comme la dernière fois…

Des souvenirs basculèrent et il voyait clairement le corps de Tohru gisant à terre, recouverte de sang. Avec de telles images, pensant qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment de confusion et de perte.

- et plus jamais-

Tohru l'interrompit avec un baiser.

- Je le sais, Kyo. Je le sais…

Souriant, Kyo reprit le baiser et l'embrassa tendrement.

**FIN**


End file.
